


Lunar Fallacy

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [15]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Sometimes fantasy is closer to reality than you might think…





	Lunar Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. Possibly my favourite drabble I've ever written, for the Orion "Guess the Author" competition.

Artemis dreams in colour.

He chases multi-hued rainbows – the physics of refraction bending before his genius – and leprechauns dance around him as he bathes in the bright gold he finds.

When he wakes, the pale light of the full moon leeches all but the shadows from around him. In the attic, his mother is weeping, lost without his father beside her, and the Butlers converse in barely audible, worried tones.

An idea sparks in his mind… but, in the moon-bleak darkness, he instantly dismisses it, pressing his wet face into the pillow.

It had only been a dream, after all.


End file.
